Cosmic Attraction
by DropChica
Summary: Maria has an unusual gift...
1. Default Chapter

TITLE:

**TITLE: **Cosmic Attraction (part 1/?)**  
AUTHOR: **Nicola Cooper [][1]Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk

**WEBSITE:**[][2]http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com**  
RATING: **PG**  
SPOILERS: **none**  
SUMMARY: **The gang have an unexpected visitor**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of it I've just borrowed the characters**  
DISTRIBUTION: **want it take it just give me credit**  
FEEDBACK:** feedback would be greatly appreciated**  
**  
**PART 1**

It was Sunday, the day Maria went to buy new oils. Her oil scent collection had grown considerably, since she realized that certain scents had a calming effect on her whenever she saw Michael, her one true love. He made her feel real, beautiful, and free. She couldn't wait until she saw him today at the mall.  
  
Max slowly rose up from under his warm covers and sat up in his bed, his sister Isabel sat there waiting on a beanbag at the bottom of his bed. He rubbed his eyes with his clenched fists and then let rip and enormous yawn.

"That's disgusting I can see your tonsil's!" Isabel remarked to Max who was now pulling back the bed sheets.  
"Well you shouldn't have looked, should you of?" Max replied sarcastically to his sister. Isabel hoped Max that was wearing his boxers or jogging pants or anything for that matter! She didn't want to see anything she shouldn't. Max   
slowly flung his legs out of bed and stood up. He had boxers on so Isabel was relieved, and she let out a long sigh of relief. 

"What's the matter sis?" Max asked.  
"Nothing, just a bit bored of waiting for your ugly arse to get out of bed," Isabel said smiling. "I have some shopping to do you know." Isabel continued, "Maria is taking me and Liz to the mall, so get dressed." Isabel gave a tug at the edge of the bed to help her to her feet. "NOW" Isabel shouted at Max.  
"I'm going, I'm going, god don't get so upset!" Max said looking at Isabel's blank expression. Isabel pulled down her top, which had slightly risen up, when she had been crunched up on Max's beanbag and walked out of the room.  
  
The street looked so empty in the morning, but Maria loved it. She felt as though she was the only one alive and that she had everything to herself, that was until she veered around Michael's corner and sure enough, there he was stood standing in the middle of the road waiting for her to pick him up.  
"Hi, Michael" Maria said as Michael climbed into her car slamming the door behind him. 

"Watch it," She said referring to the door. Michael didn't even look at her he just stared straight in front of him. "I said hey," Maria said repeatedly.  
"Hey," Michael said bluntly. He then reached over and kissed Maria's cheek. Maria bit her lip to stop her from saying anything that she would regret later. She pulled away from outside Michael's house and headed for the Mall   
where she would meet Liz, Isabel and Alex. She couldn't wait to get near the others and away from her boyfriend, her sexy Michael!  
When Maria pulled up outside the mall, Alex was stood waiting for her with Liz and Isabel sitting behind him on a bench. All of a sudden, Maria felt like she was getting a head rush, she felt cold and flushed. She blinked her eyes hard and walked closer to Alex. Suddenly another sharp pain ran through her body forcing her to wobble on her feet and outstretch her arms, looking for something, or someone to hold onto. Michael grabbed her quickly as she slumped to the ground. What was wrong? Maria screamed in agony then she opened her eyes; the pain was gone.

To Be Continued

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com



	2. Things get weird...

TITLE:

**TITLE: **Cosmic Attraction (part 2/?)**  
AUTHOR: **Nicola Cooper [][1]Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk

**WEBSITE:**[][2]http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com**  
RATING: **PG**  
SPOILERS: **none**  
SUMMARY: **The gang have an unexpected visitor**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of it I've just borrowed the characters**  
DISTRIBUTION: **want it take it just give me credit**  
FEEDBACK:** feedback would be greatly appreciated**  
**  


**PART 2**

  
"Are you alright," Liz said pulling Maria to her feet.  
"Yeah it was just a headache." Maria replied. 

"Thank God you caught me, I could have gone flat on my face." Maria said directing her comment to Michael who stood next her, looking concerned.  
"Yeah, are you sure you're okay, you don't look too good." he said.  
"Sure." Maria smiled and started walking towards the mall entrance. "Actually I'm going to go home and get some rest, I didn't get much sleep last night anyway."  
"Okay, you want me to drive you?" Liz asked her, concerned for her friend. It was unusual for Maria to be ill.  
"No I'll be fine, honestly." Maria turned and kissed Michael goodbye. "Call you later." Maria said as she pulled away from the kiss. "C'ya."  
  
When Maria returned home, she put her car keys on her dressing table and collapsed onto her bed, sighing and closing her eyes as her head met her pillow. She tried to fall asleep, blocking out all the sounds around her, the passing traffic, her fish tank bubbling and the unconscious chirping of the birds outside. Then she felt it. A strong paralyzing pain ran down her spine traveling to the pit of her stomach, she screamed in agony when the pain started to travel up into her head. She gasped for air but she couldn't breath, she was drowning in her own pain. Laying there for what seemed like an eternity, she tried to open her eyes, hoping that the pain would go away, but she couldn't, she was totally paralyzed. Maria's arms shot to her sides, and were pressed into the bed. She suddenly sat up, opened her eyes and gasped for air, she coughed and the pain was gone. She then realized that she wasn't alone, a figure stood at the bottom of her bed. Maria blinked hard and looked again. There was a young boy dressed in blue standing at the end of her bed staring at her. 

She'd never seen him before, but strangely she felt safe and she had the feeling that she could trust him. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The boy reached out for Maria's hands and he clasped them tightly.  
Maria sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, her alarm rang clearly. It was morning.

To Be Continued

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com



	3. I saw...

TITLE:

**TITLE: **Cosmic Attraction (part 3/?)**  
AUTHOR: **Nicola Cooper [][1]Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk

**WEBSITE:**[][2]http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com**  
RATING: **PG**  
SPOILERS: **none**  
SUMMARY: **The gang have an unexpected visitor**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of it I've just borrowed the characters**  
DISTRIBUTION: **want it take it just give me credit**  
FEEDBACK:** feedback would be greatly appreciated**  
**  


  
**PART 3**  
  
Maria couldn't account for the whole day she had lost, maybe she had dreamt the whole incident with the boy, but it seemed so real, and the pain, that was definitely real. And what was the strange necklace around her neck. She hadn't seen it before. Her mobile phone rang to the tune of Beverly Hills Cop, Maria pressed the answer button and said hello.  
"Hi Michael." She said knowing he would only call her on her cell phone and not at her home.  
"So why didn't you call me? Michael asked. 

"I was worried. Your never ill."  
"I fell asleep, sorry." Maria said avoiding the truth.  
"Meet me at the Crashdown in an hour." The phone went dead. Michael hung up. Maria put her phone on her bed and walked to her closet, looking for something to change into. She pulled out a blue sweatshirt and a pair   
of sparkly edged jeans. She wanted to look cute for Michael. She slipped into the clothes and put on some lip-gloss, knowing that in thirty minutes she would see her man.  
  
Maria stepped out of her car and locked the door with the key. She looked towards the Crashdown window and sure enough there he was, Michael stood waiting for her as though he had all the time in the world. She opened the   
door to the Crashdown and stepped inside. Michael sat down on a stool at the counter top. The Crashdown was closed so Michael had Maria to himself. He felt scared for some reason, the same reason that had kept him awake all night. Maria sat down at the counter while Michael looked on nervously. Maria was looking forward to a good make-out session!  
  
"I saw." Michael said vaguely. Maria wasn't sure what Michael was talking about but she sure as hell wanted to find out.  
"You saw what... my underwear!" Maria flicked her hair over her shoulder and giggled, she looked over at Michael and realized that he wasn't laughing with her, but instead looked rather serious.  
"I saw your vision, well I don't know what it was exactly, but I know it hasn't happened before." "It happened when I caught you the other day, when you passed out." Maria looked at Michael knowing he was telling the truth.  
"What did you see?" Maria asked.  
"You, a boy, a necklace, that necklace and-" His words trailed off. Maria was confused; Michael had seen the boy before she had, how? She had, had the vision later that day, after she had seen Michael and the others. She   
suddenly felt very dizzy and sick. Then it came, the pain she knew too well. Not now, not here, she thought. 

The pain was tremendous, it speared through her brain, calving at her skull, making every cell in her body writhe with agony. Maria fell to the ground luckily caught by Michael. He looked shocked. He saw something, something new. He lowered himself to the floor so he was level with Maria. She opened her eyes and gasped for air.   
Michael pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Tears of pain ran down Maria's face, she wiped them away.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yes." Maria replied.  
"I saw it again." Michael closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "It was before this life, it was my home planet, Isabel, Max, Tess, Nasedo and me; we were all there." "A lot of other aliens like us... and you." Maria looked into Michaels truthful eyes.  
"Me?" Maria asked confused. Michael nodded his head slightly letting Maria know she was safe and she wasn't alone. He pulled her closer, comforting her sobs.

To Be Continued

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com



	4. In comes Strep...

TITLE:

**TITLE: **Cosmic Attraction (part 4/?)**  
AUTHOR: **Nicola Cooper [][1]Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk

**WEBSITE:**[][2]http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com**  
RATING: **PG**  
SPOILERS: **none**  
SUMMARY: **The gang have an unexpected visitor**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of it I've just borrowed the characters**  
DISTRIBUTION: **want it take it just give me credit**  
FEEDBACK:** feedback would be greatly appreciated**  
**  


**PART 4**

  
The phone rang, Liz picked up the receiver wondering who would contact her so late in the evening.

"Hi. Liz?" A voice asked.

"Yes." She replied

"Its me, Max. Can you get everyone to meet me at the pod chamber A.S.A.P. it's an emergency."

"Why? What's happened?" Liz asked hoping something hadn't happened to him.

"Ill explain everything when you get here. I've phoned Isabel and Tess. Alex was with Izzy, so he knows too. Could you phone Michael and Maria? Tess is coming to get you to make sure you get here ok. Gotta go, cell battery is low."

"Yeah sure." The phone went dead and Liz hung up the receiver. Liz dialed the number to Maria's home. Maria answered with 'Yello'.

"Hi it's me, Max wants us to meet him at the pod chamber. Tell Michael. See you there." Liz said before Maria could even answer her.

"No problem, bye." Maria said to the tone while hanging up the receiver.

Maria pulled up outside the Crashdown. Michael was just finishing his shift. Maria let Michael get in, and they sped away. They sat in silence all the way to the pod chambers. Maria knew the route well; she and Michael had been there many a time on serious make out sessions. Maria slammed on her brakes and they got out of the car. 

They walked up to the chamber, Michael pressed his hand on the stone and the door opened; they stepped inside. Max, Tess, Liz, Kyle and Alex all stood waiting for them. Max looked tense.

"Hi you guys, lets get started." Max said. "I've detected another alien and after some research, I've concluded that he's very dangerous. His name is Strep and he's very powerful, more powerful than all four of us combined." Max looked at his family.

"And you know this, how?" Michael questioned

"Nasedo. Nasedo has had trouble with him back on our planet. He's too strong for us. All of us won't stand a chance." Max continued. "He will kill us! That's why I had to tell you here and not at the Crashdown."

"What do we do?" Maria asked.

"We stay low, I don't want any of you getting hurt." Max said looking in Liz's direction.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, four aliens, four humans, eight idiots." The intruder had walked in on the group's discussion. Maria looked at Michael hoping he would do something. 

Max put out his hand to attack the intruder, but he blasted Max across the chamber and into a wall without breaking a sweat. Isabel let out a whimper and ran to help Max to his feet. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Strep, I'm a Libra, I like dining out and exotic wines. And I'm going to kill you all, slowly and painfully." Strep smirked and raised one hand, he turned around and pointed it towards Liz.

To Be Continued

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com



	5. Healing...

TITLE:

**TITLE: **Cosmic Attraction (part 5/?)**  
AUTHOR: **Nicola Cooper [][1]Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk

**WEBSITE:**[][2]http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com**  
RATING: **PG**  
SPOILERS: **none**  
SUMMARY: **The gang have an unexpected visitor**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of it I've just borrowed the characters**  
DISTRIBUTION: **want it take it just give me credit**  
FEEDBACK:** feedback would be greatly appreciated**  
**  
**PART 5 **

Michael's eyes glowed with anger, he reached out to save Liz, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Strep noticed and turned to face Michael.

"Now Now, naughty boy, do you want to die first?" Strep asked. Strep snapped his fingers and almost automatically the group were forced into a circle formation with Strep flaunting his stuff in the middle. He walkied towards Isabel. "So whats your name Isabel?" Strep burst into fits of sly laughter. He looked back towards Liz forgeting Michael. Kyle, Tess, Maria and Liz were all hopeless. Max was still quite hurt and Isabel had gone to help him, Strep let her knowing she couldn't do much. Michael strained to break free of the force. He focused his attention on Strep and in no time Michael was free of the paralysing power that held the group together. He placed out his hand to stop Strep from hurting anyone else. Strep once again saw him and acted quickly but effortlessly. Strep turned and cosmically threw Michael across the chamber slamming him into the back wall beside the pods. Maria screamed and suddenly broke free of the circle. Without giving it a thought, she focused on Strep, he wasn't going to hurt Michael and get away with it. Maria let out a short gasp of distress, she closed her eyes for a long second and let out her energy. Strep flew through the air and smashed into the rock that formed the entrance. Strep got up, confussed of Marias powers, and dusted himself off as though nothing had happened. He placed out his hand to kill Maria, she held out hers. Strep pushed out the power, a blue light bolt flashed throught the air, he was very strong, but another strengh, Marias strengh was overpowering Streps efforts. Maria suceeded and Strep hurled into the air before crashing to the ground. Maria forced out her power again, getting used to the drain she felt, before Strep could get to his feet. The door to the chamber opened and Maria forced strep out and over the cliff edge. She then weakly closed the chamber door with the wave of her hand. The group stood in shock. Maria fell to the ground in exhaustion. Michael, still sat on the floor, got to his feet and ran to Maria, he cradled his uncoincious love in his arms, crying and rocking Michael tried to control himself.

"Isabel, Tess help me." Michael pleaded with tone in his voice.Maria was dying, she was drained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max slowly opened his eyes to the plee of Michael. Max suddenly felt very strong, very normal, if thats what you could call normal. He jumped to his feet and looked in Michaels direction, he saw Maria cradled in Michaels arms. Tess was crouched next to them looking in Max's direction. Isabel grabbed his arm knowing he was the only one who could help. Max was the only one with the abilities to heal humans, the others could only heal each other, other aliens. Max rushed to Michael whos eyes were red and wet with tears, he had never seen him like this. He was uncontrolably shaking, rocking back and forth griping Maria with both hands. Michael simply looked at Max hoping he would help his dying Maria. Max didn't hesitate, he put his hands on Marias cheaks seeing a way to connect. He then positioned his hands on her chest above her breast. Micheal closed his eyes and tilted back his head. Max strained and broke away, he couldn't heal her. He tried again, but still, nothing. Michael broke down in tears and pushed Maria's lifeless body onto the floor. He wiped his eyes. Michael placed his hand on her chest planning to heal her. He felt the connection, Liz was crying uncontrolably in Alex's arms as the group looked on. Michael focused on healing Maria, the one he would die for, the one he would heal, the one he loved. He focused for almost five minutes.

Maria sat up almost casually and gasped for air before breaking down in tears. Michael cradled her as she cowered in his arms. She was like a child, she was afraid, she was upset but most of all confused of her power.

To Be Continued

   [1]: mailto:Nicola36@nicolastacey.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.roswell1947centre.homestead.com



End file.
